Snow Day Of DOOM
by Duck Life
Summary: Tak, Zim, Gaz, Dib, Gir, and Minimoose all get snowed in in Zim's base. DATR, ZAGR, ZADF, maybe onesided GAGR. I am aware that the summary sounds so horrible and clichéd, but it's really a good story. Please R&R!


Late into the night, the snow fell and fell. Zim was being lazy, lounging on the couch with Gir and watching The Scary Monkey Show. His latest plan to destroy the world using a combination of poisonous mailboxes and exploding staplers had failed even without the interference of the Dib, and the small alien was feeling rather defeated for the moment. Minimoose bopped near the ceiling.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Zim looked up and confusedly counted his two sidekicks. "Who could that be?" he muttered to himself, throwing on his disguise and hurrying to the door. He swung it open. The first thing he noticed was the utterly white world around him. The neighborhood was covered in snow.

"GAH! What is this? The Snow has invaded _MY _home?! You'll never get me alive, you filthy stink flakes of EVIl! Flakes of _EVIL_!!!" he screamed.

"Hello, Zim," greeted a crisp, familiar voice. Zim spun to see a much darker spot against the snow- a purple and black clad figure, her short purple hair sprinkled with flurries.

"Tak?!" he screeched upon recognition.

"Let me in," she replied imperatively. "I'm cold." Astounded, Zim stepped back to let her into his home. Before he could shut the door, a small, also familiar black cat sped in.

"What are you doing here?" gasped Zim as Tak shook out her snowy hair and morphed into her true Irken form.

"I got a call from the Tallests last night," she replied, gritting her zippered teeth. "They were angry at me for leaving Planet Dirt without permission, and they banished me to this disgusting planet!"

"Not on this _planet_, Tak, what are you doing here in _my _base?" Zim questioned.

"It's a frozen wasteland out there," answered Tak. "I can't build a new base."

"Why should I help _you_? You stole my robot bee!"

"Squeak!"

"Among, ah… other things," amended Zim.

"It's the code of Irkenity," smirked Tak. "We're on an enemy planet. You _have _to help me."

"Grrr… FINE! You can stay here until you get a base of your own."

"Thank-you," sneered Tak.

"I AM ZIM!!!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. "WHO IS IT?!"

"It's Dib!" replied a muffled, angry voice.

"COME IN!" answered Zim absently.

"Squeak!"

"Er, I mean… gnomes! Attack!" Outside, two gnomes' eyes glowed red, but they were coated in snow and did not move. Zim sighed, and looked over to see Tak hiding behind the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't let him in."

"Why not?" asked Zim, perplexed. He wasn't going to let the Dib-stink in, anyway.

"We, ah… it's awkward. Last time I was here, we sort of… went out."

"Huh?"

"We were, you know… close."

"Huh?"

"I was going out with him."

"Huh?"

"WE WERE DATING!" yelled Tak.

"DaTING?!" yelped Zim. "You mean the _filthy _practice of these stinking humans for finding their love-mate?"

"Yes!" answered Tak, rotating around the couch to get away from the door. "And then, you know, he stopped me from destroying the planet, and we kind of broke it off."

"So it would be really awkward and horrible for you both if he comes in?"

"Yes."

"COME IN!" Dib and Gaz came huffing into the little green house, swathed in heavy parkas.

"…and if you ever drag me out into the snow again to visit your stupid alien friend, I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no relief or escape," Gaz finished threatening Dib.

"Hello, Dib," spat Zim, sinking into his couch once again. Dib's eyes followed him and rested upon a bent pair of antennae protruding from the back of the couch.

"_Tak_?" he gasped. She sighed and stood up from the couch, flushing profusely.

"Hey, Dib," she said weakly. Dib reddened.

"Tak!" he said. "Hi, Tak. Thanks for, um… your ship. I use it a lot," babbled Dib nervously.

"You have my ship?" she asked curiously, momentarily forgetting her embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah, but, um… I mean, yeah," he stuttered. Gaz stifled a giggle.

"Cool," said Tak. Normally, she'd thrash him and retrieve her ship, but she'd relapsed into a humiliated, blushing mess.

"Okay, I'm… going to infiltrate Zim's base," said Dib heading toward the kitchen. He paused and looked back to see if Zim was going to try to stop him, but Zim was focused on the TV. As Dib descended through the trashcan elevator, Gaz, Tak, Gir, and even Minimoose turned to stare at Zim.

"Wait a minute…" said Zim, looking up from the television to see the astonished faces of those around him, "No!" He leapt into the toilet and hurried down to his lab. He encountered Dib tinkering with his latest project, a taquito-powered laser. (He'd used taquitos because living with Gir meant that there were always plenty of taquitos.)

"Put that down, Dib-pig! You might break it!" Zim scolded. Dib sighed and set the gun down on Zim's desk.

"Is that thing powered by Mexican food?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Zim blinked. "_Is _it?"

"NEVER MIND!!!" Zim shouted. "Get out of my lab. You stink of octopuses." Dib sniffed his hand confusedly.

"No I don't."

"GET OUT!!!"

"Hey, are you going to lock me up or something?" asked Dib, reflecting on the oddity of the situation.

"Nah," he shrugged, his evil grin returning. "It's much more interesting to watch you and Tak interact, and I can't lock _her _up because of "the code of Irkenenenity" or something. Which I think she made up."

"Come on, Zim," pleaded Dib. "Yeah, we're sworn enemies and we're basically trying to destroy each other, but this is serious. This is a _girl_."

"I know," grinned Zim. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sleep peacefully now, Dib, for it is the last peaceful sleep that you will know from this moment on!"

"I'M AWAKE!"

"LIES!!!" Suddenly, the blinking computer lights around them flickered and extinguished, plunging them into absolute darkness. "GAH! Dib, what have you done?"

"This isn't my fault. It's got to be the snowstorm out there!" Zim scurried over to the elevator, which was, of course, not working. His robotic legs sprouted from his PAK, and he began to climb. "Hey!" called Dib, looking up at the alien. "Help me up!" Zim groaned, but extended an arm to help the human up the elevator shaft. After all, there was no way the Dib-smell could become uncomfortable and awkward if he wasn't in the presence of Tak.

When they reached the main floor, Tak was staring out the window worriedly, and Gaz was slouched on the couch obliviously, playing her Game Slave 2. Gir was staring at her with adoration, and Minimoose was, again, bobbing near the ceiling. Tak turned to Zim worriedly.

"We're snowed in, Zim," she moaned. "Trapped."


End file.
